


Kimi to Boku Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Kimi to Boku oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Silly Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Silly Crush  
> Relationship: Azuma/Kaname (one-sided)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kaname has a crush

It had started as some silly, childish jealousy or something like that; he had had a silly little crush on his preschool teacher and didn’t want anyone to take her from him, especially not Azuma.

Now Azuma was his teacher and he was in high school.

Obviously he was over his preschool teacher now, but it seemed he had developed a crush on his current teacher.

Kaname mentally berated himself as he walked out of Azuma-sensei’s classroom; he had been taking notes during the class, but had kept finding his eyes drifting to Azuma-sensei.

At first he had thought that he just looked up to the man as a role model; he had wanted to be more like him.

But then he realized how flustered and embarrassed he got whenever the other was in close proximity.

And it wasn’t before long that he realized that the reactions to Azuma couldn’t simply be because he wanted to be like the other.

Why did he have a thing for teachers?

END


	2. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Awkward  
> Relationship: Azuma/Kaname (one-sided)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kaname confesses to Azuma-sensei

“A- Azuma-sensei.”  Kaname stuttered as he approached the teacher.

Azuma looked up from the papers that he was organizing on his desk; he and the student were the only ones still in the classroom.

“Yes Kaname-kun?”

“I- I wanted to talk to you.” Kaname replied.

Gods, why couldn’t he stop stuttering?

“Sure.”  Azuma started as he put some of the papers to the side, “Is there something you need help with?”

“No, nothing like that.”  Kaname shook his head, “I just…”

_I’m in love with you and want you to go out with me!_

No, there was no way he could say that.

Azuma gave the younger male a gentle look, “Is something wrong Kaname-kun.”

Another shake of his head, “No, I just…”  He started again.

But what was he going to say?

“I- I like you.”  He blurted, his face going bright red.

Azuma blinked at the teenager, “What?”

Gods, he wasn’t really going to make him repeat that, was he?

Fortunately it seemed to have been a rhetorical question, “I- I’m flattered Kaneme-kun, but-“

“I’m sorry, I- I knew there would never be a chance you’d like me back.  J- Just pretend I didn’t say anything.”

Before the teacher could say anything Kaname ran from the room, leaving a very confused Azuma-sensei to stare after him.

END


	3. Hopeful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hopeful  
> Relationship: Azuma/Kaname  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Azuma asks to speak with Kaname after class

“Kaname-kun, may I speak with you?” Azuma-sensei asked as most of the students left the room, class having ended.

Kaname froze in his tracks on the way to the door.

He knew what this was going to be about; he’d confessed to the teacher the week before and now the other was going to confront him about it.

Kaname debated running out of the room, but somehow convinced himself to stay and face the teacher.

He didn’t move closer to the teacher though and didn’t face him either.

The two were silent for several long moments, waiting for the other students to leave the room.

However even once they were the last ones in the room an awkward silence clung to them.

“I’m sorry about the other day.”  Kaname whispered.

“Why?”  Azuma asked as he slowly walked toward the teenager.

“I- I’m sure you didn’t want to hear that from one of your students.”  Kaname replied.

Azuma shrugged despite the fact that he knew Kaname couldn’t see him; the boy was still facing away from him.

“It did come as a surprise.”  He informed.

“I’m sorry.”  Kaname repeated.

Azuma shook his head as he stood in front of the other, “There’s no need to apologize, you were just telling me how you felt.”

Kaname looked up at the other man, not knowing what to say to that.

“And I must say…” Azuma started, “Although I was surprised…”  The teacher was blushing now, “I admit that it wasn’t an unpleasant surprise…”

Kaname blinked up at the older male, not quite understanding what he had said for a moment, than he gasped, “You’re not mad?”

Azuma laughed softly as he shook his head, “How could I be mad?”

Kaname blushed and looked away.

Azuma sighed as he raised a hand to cup the boy’s cheek and have him look at him again.

He stared at the younger boy for a few moments before leaning forward and pressing his lips to the other’s in a soft, sweet kiss.

After a moment he pulled away and looked at the very flushed and shocked face of his student.

He gave another laugh before pulling away further.

“Kaname-kun, as your teacher I can’t allow myself to give into the temptation of dating you.”  Azuma started.

Kaname frowned; the kiss had made him think that the teacher’s response would have been different, but he also knew that he shouldn’t have allowed himself to get his hopes up.

“But…” Azuma went on; he could practically hear Kaname’s thoughts, “You do graduate in just a few months, and if you’re willing to wait…”

Kaname gasped with wide eyes as he realized what the teacher was saying.

“Y- You’d consider dating me after I graduate?”  The boy asked hopefully.

Azuma smiled at him and gave a slight nod, “I would.”

Kaname blushed again as he looked away from the teacher, “O- Okay.”  He replied softly before facing him again, “Then, I- I’ll talk to you after graduation.”

Azuma’s smile brightened, “I look forward to it.”

The two said their goodbyes and Kaname walked out of the classroom, a small smile playing on his own lips.

END


	4. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Graduation  
> Relationship: Azuma/Kaname  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kaname graduates

Kaname approached the other slowly, “A- Azuma-sensei.”

The teacher turned from the group of adults that he had been speaking to and faced the boy, “Yes, Kaname-kun?”

“May I speak with you?”  He had been waiting for this moment for three months and now it was finally here; he only hoped that the other kept his word.

“Of course Kaname, I’ll be right with you.”  Azuma replied as he turned back to the group and excused himself.

The two then walked to an area where they could talk in private.

“I- I’ve graduated now.”  Kaname started.

Azuma smiled in response, “Indeed you have, congratulations.”

“Th- Thank you.”  He muttered in reply as he looked at his feet, “I- I was wondering…”

Azuma gave a gentle laugh at the younger male’s embarrassment; he raised a hand and placed it on the boys’ shoulder, causing him to look back up at him.

“Are you still interested in that date?”  Azuma asked.

Kaname blushed and nodded.

Azuma smiled again, “How about tonight, once you’ve had some time to celebrate with your family?”

“O- Okay.”  Kaname answered.

Azuma leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Kaname’s cheek, “I’ll pick you up at seven.”

With that he walked away to go and speak with the other teachers and graduating students, leaving a very red Kaname in his wake.

Kaname raised a hand to place on the cheek that had just been kissed and smiled.

He had a date tonight.

The wait had definitely been worth it.

END


	5. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: First Date  
> Relationship: Kaname/Shun  
> Other Characters: Yuki, Yuta, Chizuru  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kaname and Shun go on their first date

Shun pushed up the armrest that separated him from Kaname and slid over slightly.

Kaname blinked at the redhead, “What are you doing?”

Shun blushed softly, “I- I just want to sit closer to you, Kaname-kun.”

Kaname looked away from the other, blushing softly as well, “Oh, Okay.”

Shun smiled as he slid closer to the other, leaning against him and resting his head on the black-haired boy’s shoulder.

Kaname smiled softly at the smaller male, as embarrassing as this was he couldn’t deny how happy he was.

The two of them were finally going on their first date.

He had been secretly pinning over the redhead for quite some time and had finally gathered the courage to confess to the other.

Kaname had been ecstatic when the other had accepted his feelings and agreed to go out with him.

Now they were on their first date, watching a movie together.

Kaname knew it was cliché, but he also felt that the simple setting would help both of them feel more comfortable.

The black-haired boy slowly moved an arm to wrap around the other’s waist and was pleased when Shun snuggled closer at the action.

Going to the movies was also nice because the two them could curl up together like this and no one would really see or question them about it.

“Kanamecchi, Shun.”

Of course that was unless those three showed up.

Kaname and Shun jumped apart as they turned to see Chizuru waving at them, followed by the Asaba twins.

Shun blushed darkly, “Wh- What are you guys doing here?”

Yuta shrugged as he walked down their row, passing them to sit on Kaname’s other side, “Chizuru said he wanted to see this movie and made us come along.”

“Hey!”  Chizuru yelped, “I didn’t make you guys come.”

“Yes, you did.”  Yuki replied as he walked past the interrupted couple to sit next to his twin.

“Whatever.”  Chizuru grumbled as he took a seat next to Shun before suddenly perking back up, “Anyway, why didn’t you two tell us you were seeing this movie?”

“Uh…”  Shun sputtered not sure what to say to the other’s.

“Because we wanted to see a movie without all of you loudmouths around.”  Kaname supplied, giving a very Kaname-like answer without letting the other’s know why they were really there alone.

“Oh, come on Kanamecchi that’s not very nice.”  Chizuru whined.

It was then that the more observant of the twins seemed to notice something.

“Or maybe Kaname and Shun were on a date.”  Yuta guessed.

Shun let out a squeak and hid his face, while Kaname silently cursed how much of an open book the other was, “Of course we aren’t.”

Yuki looked at the two of them over his brother’s shoulder, “Then why is the armrest in between you pulled up?”

Kaname blinked, as he looked at the armrest.

Damn, they had forgotten to put it back down.

“Woah, Kanamecchi, were you trying to put the moves on Shun-chan?”  Chizuru gasped.

“Shut up.”  Kaname growled before glancing at Shun; he could tell that the other was uncomfortable with this situation.  He wondered if there was any way to salvage things.

“Oh, Shun, was Kaname being a hentai?”  Yuki asked the redhead.

Shun opened and closed his mouth a few times, his face bright red in the dim light of the theater.

“I was not.”  Kaname  spoke for the other, before sighing.

He was about to grab Shun’s hand and leave the theater with the other, but was saved from having to do this when Yuta stood.

“Come one guys, I don’t actually want to see this movie anyway.”  He said before squeezing past Kaname, Shun, and Chizuru, walking back into the isle that led out of the theater.

Yuki shrugged and followed his twin.

“Wait, what, but we already paid.”  Chizuru whined as he followed the twins.

Kaname sighed as he watched the three leave; he would have to thank the less obnoxious of the twins when he saw him next.

He then turned to his still shell-shocked date, “Are you alright, Shun?”

Shun slowly turned to look at him before nodding, “Y- Yeah.”  He whispered, “D- Do you think their mad?”

Kaname shook his head, “I don’t think so.”  He gave a sigh, “But they obviously know about us now.”

Shun nodded weakly, “What are we going to do?”

“Don’t worry, they’re our friends; this doesn’t change anything.”  He assured the other, “We’ll talk to them at school next week.”

“O- Okay.”  Shun replied.

Finally the lights dimmed entirely as the previews started.

Shun was stiff for a few moments before Kaname wrapped his arm around the other and encouraged him to lean on him again.

Shun looked at the other before sighing softly and resting his head on Kaname’s shoulder again, relaxing again as the movie started.

Well, this wasn’t exactly how he had wanted their date to go, but it looked like their friends didn’t disapprove.

Kaname would deal with them later though; right now the only person he wanted to think about was Shun.

END


	6. That One Stings a Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: That One Stings a Little  
> Characters: Shun, Kaname  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Shun's used to Kaname sticking up for him  
> Note: Inspired by a line form the song Say Anything by Marianas Trench

Shun had always allowed people to take advantage of him.  This had never bothered him before; it was just part of who he was.

That and there was always Kaname-kun trying to stand up for him when he felt that people were going too far.

And he usually helped Shun with the work too.

But recently something had changed.

Kaname had developed a crush on one of the girls in school.

He had stopped standing up for Shun as much.

Then there was today.

The two of them had clean up duty and everyone else had gone home – this was always the same; people knew that if Shun and Kaname had clean up duty they could leave them to do it and they would get it done.

But Kaname had been complaining more than usual and fidgeting a lot too.

Then the girl that Kaname had been gushing about recently made an appearance, saying something about her going out with some friends of hers and if Kaname wanted to come with them.

Kaname turned to Shun.

“C- Could you…?”  The black-haired boy asked.

Shun blinked, “Uh… Y- Yeah, go ahead; there’s not much left to do here.”

Kaname smile, “Thanks Shun.”

Then the two were gone and Shun was left to finish everything on his own.

He had lied when he said there wasn’t much left and he wasn’t able to leave the building until half an hour later.

Being taken advantage of had never hurt him before, but…

But Kaname had never been the one to do it before.

And that’s what made the difference.

END


	7. Hold My Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hold My Hand  
> Relationship: Kaname/Shun  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Shun wants to let their friends know about their relationship  
> Series: Entry 35 of 100 themes

Running his hand through his hair, Kaname repeated his question, “Are you sure about this Shun?”

The redhead smiled and nodded in reply, “I think it’s time to let them know about us.”

Kaname and Shun had been walking to school together – something they had done even before they started dating – when Shun stopped them just as they were getting close to the school grounds.

He had decided that it was time for the two of them to let their friends know about their relationship.

“But then the whole school will know too.”  Kaname pointed out – both because of the way Shun wanted to tell the others, and the fact the neither Yuki, nor Chizuru could keep a secret.

Shun shrugged lightly, “I don’t mind.”

Kaname stared at him for a moment.

Frowning softly, Shun took his silence as unwillingness to tell others about them and sighed, “If you’re really uncomfortable about it…” He trailed off as he started walking toward the school again.

Before the redhead could get very far; however, Kaname caught his arm and turned him around so that they were once again facing each other.

“No…  I mean, I’m a little nervous about everyone knowing, yeah, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to tell them.”  Kaname explained, “You’re right, it’s time we let everyone know.”

Shun smiled brightly giving the other a very quick hug before pulling away.

Once again the two of them started on their way to school.

When they reached the front gates they stopped.

Kaname took a breath, “How did you want to do this again?”

Shun gave a small laugh as he reached for the other, “Just hold my hand.”

Giving the other a glance, he nodded and did just that.

And together the two of them walked forward and greeted their friends as a couple.

END


End file.
